Big tents and Big Problems
by Slapstick70
Summary: Things between the united pack have not been going well. Mainly the alphas and omegas. Even the two newly weds are having problems. Can a traveling circus help, or will it only cause more problems?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is slapstick. A lot of you probably know me as a pretty critical reviewer. Well now here's your chance to get some sweet revenge. This is my first Alpha and Omega story. This is really just a test. If you guys like it then I'll keep going. If not I'll probably take it down. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was a clear, beautiful spring day in Jasper Park. Everything had a new sent to it; the flowers, the trees, the grass, and the air. Everything was alive and peaceful. The birds were starting to return to Jasper. Singing beautiful, sultry songs that filled the air. The animals were all starting to roam around the area, mainly the wolves. They all began to take in the spring. With winter gone, and the game returning, they started to enjoy the warmer season.

There were four wolves in particular that took full advantage of spring. They were pushing a log on top of a rather large hill that lead into the valley. Three wolves stood by the log; Humphrey, Shakey, and Mooch. There was one wolf in particular that was standing away from the log. His name was Garth. This was going to be his first run and he was a bit nervous. He made his way to the log and looked down the hill. When he did, all the fear that he had was soon double. He quickly backed away from the hill.

"I don't know about this you guys," he said.

"Oh come on Garth," replied Humphrey. "Salty's out sick today and we need a fourth."

"I just don't think it's safe."

"Don't worry, it's safe. We've been doing this for a long time, so we know what we're doing." Humphrey then turned to Shakey and Mooch. "Guys I'm going to set the log up and prepare our run. Can you guys debrief Garth?"

"No problem man," said Shakey. He then guided Garth a few feet away from the log to talk. "Look, Garth. You said that you wanted to get in good with the omegas right?"

"Yeah," replied Garth.

"Well this is the best way to do it."

"How is this the best way?"

"You see Humphrey over there?" said Mooch standing to Garth's left side.

"Yeah," said Garth looking at Humphrey.

"Well, he's not just a run of the mill omega," said Mooch.

"He's the leader of the omegas," continued Shakey. Garth was surprised to hear. He didn't know that Humphrey was in charge of the omegas.

"If you pull this off," said Mooch, "then Humphrey will let ever omega know that you are ok. All the omegas will want to be your friend."

"Can you hear it," continued Shakey, "Garth, the most popular alpha in the pack."

Garth thought about it for a moment. He liked the idea.

"Ok," he said, "I'm in."

"Great," said both Shakey and Mooch.

"Alright guys," Humphrey called, "Let get ready. Shakey mooch you know where to be. Garth you'll be behind Shakey." They took their spots and prepped themselves. "Ok ready…set…GO!" At that moment they all pushed off with their back paws and started to ride the hill down.

The moment the log started to speed up, Garth's heart began flying at a mile a minute. Next to stampeding caribou, this was one of the most frightening things he's ever experienced. Trees flew by as their speed increase. The wind blew through Garth's fur and his eyes began to water, not yet use to the moving wind. Garth held onto the side of the log with all him might, praying that nothing goes wrong. They were weaving left and right, avoiding the trees and rocks that they came across. Humphrey shouted out what to do. Whenever he told them to go left, they leaned to the left. Whenever he told them to go right, they leaned to the right. It all seemed to be going well for Garth's first run.

_Meanwhile…_

Kate and Lilly were taking a walk through the forest as they were taking in the spring air. For most of the time they didn't say much. Feeling the warm sun, instead of the bitter cold, was relaxing to them. After sometime of silence Kate decided to break the tension.

"So how are things going with you and Garth?" she asked.

"Pretty good…I guess," said Lilly dropping her voice down a bit.

"You guess? Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I don't know why I said that; how about you and Humphrey?"

"Thing are great. I just wish he did more things around the pack instead of goof off."

"Well you know how Humphrey is."

Well you would know that wouldn't you?" Kate had a little smile on her face. "I've noticed that you and Humphrey are become better friends." Lilly had her head down.

"Does that bother you?" Lilly's voice was starting to become softer a bit.

"No, I don't mind you two becoming friends. In fact, I think it's kind of cute."

Lilly smiled back and walked a little ahead. Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and passed right in front of Kate. She jumped back from the surprise.

"What was that?" She said looking around. Suddenly she realized that Lilly wasn't with her.

"Lilly?"

Lilly soon opened her eyes and saw that she was on her back, and flying through the forest at an incredible speed. She looked back to see Humphrey looking back at her.

"Humphrey?" she said.

"Hey Lilly," replied Humphrey.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little log sledding. So how's your day going?"

"Humphrey who are you talking to?" asked Garth.

"We kind of picked up a stowaway," said Humphrey. Garth looked to his surprise to see it was Lilly.

"Lilly?" he called.

"Garth?" answered Lilly. She suddenly felt her body quickly jolt left, as Humphrey made the command to turn right to avoid a tree.

"What are you doing here?" asked Garth in a fearful tone.

"I actually don't know," she answered. "I was walking with Kate. Next thing I know I'm on a log."

She then felt her body jolt back and forth from left to right. She looked ahead to see that they had gone off the trail and was weaving in and out of trees. This went on for a few minutes as Humphrey saw the trail again and told everyone to roll left. As soon as they did they found themselves going down the trail.

"I'm starting to feel sick," said Lilly.

"Ok this is becoming too dangerous," said Garth, "Humphrey, stop the log."

"Um…" he said, "…define stop." Lilly and Garth both looked at him with shock.

"You don't know how to stop it?"

"Um, guys," said Shakey trying to get their attention.

"Well breaks are one of the hiccups that we haven't worked out yet," said Humphrey.

"What the hell?" yelled Garth, "that should have been one of the first things you should have worked out!"

"Guys," said Shakey again.

"Well excuse me for not figuring out everything about this sport," Humphrey was starting to get angry.

"Do you realize that you made this situation much more dangerous?" yelled Garth.

"Guys!" yelled Shakey.

"What is it?" both Humphrey and Garth looked at Shakey with anger.

"Boulder!"

Everyone turned their attention ahead of them. They saw that they were heading right for a boulder. They didn't have time to move out the way. They collided with the boulder head on, sending them flying in the air. When they hit the ground they all started to roll down the hill until they came to a flat surface. With a loud thud they all finally came to a stop. Shakey was the first to see where they were.

"Hey we made it to the valley," he said, "all right."

Garth began to shake off the impact as he looked around. The log was completely destroyed from the impact. He saw Humphrey on his feet as if it never happened. He then saw Lilly having trouble getting up. He quickly ran over to her worried.

"Lilly are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she responded, "some ride huh?"

"You're telling me," said Humphrey as he walked over to Garth and Lilly. "However, the next run will be much better."

"No," said Garth, "no next run. I'm done." Garth was starting to walk away as Lilly stood next to Humphrey.

"Oh come on, Garth. I know we had a bad run, but I promise the next one will be much better."

"Never again! Lilly and I are never doing this again." Lilly looked down a bit disappointed. "Let's go, Lilly." Garth began to walk away. Before she was about to leave she looked over at Humphrey.

"If it makes you feel better," she said, "I actually had fun."

"Lilly!" called Garth.

"Coming. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Lilly." All the guys said unison. When Garth and Lilly disappeared into the tree line, Humphrey turned to his right he was given a little surprise. Kate was standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Hey Kate," he said with a small grin on his face. Kate simply raised an eyebrow and Humphrey knew exactly what was wrong. "I'm guessing you saw the crash huh?" Kate just nodded her head yes. "I'm also guessing that I'm in more trouble because, not only did I put mine and Garth's life in danger, but Lilly was involved too." Kate nodded her head again. "Well we're ok now. Lilly and Garth are fine. No one's hurt."

"I think I sprained my wrist!" yelled Mooch.

"No one's seriously hurt," said Humphrey, "and I promise to be safer next time." Kate soon had a smile on her face. She couldn't be mad at him. It was close to impossible.

"Well, ok," she said. She placed her head under his chin lovingly. "By the way, did you clean the feeding grounds like I asked?"

"Haven't even started."

"What?" Kate quickly pulled away to look at him.

"Kidding."

"Very funny. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if we made a little trip there."

"Of course not. Ladies first." He extended his paw out and guided her in the direction to the feeding grounds.

"Hey what about us?" asked Shakey.

"Why don't you guys go see how Salty's doing," replied Humphrey. With that, he and Kate made their way to the feeding ground. Along the way, Kate brought up something that made Humphrey sigh.

"Well since I got you alone, I wanted to talk to you," Kate said.

"Please don't be what I think it is," begged Humphrey under his breath.

"I really want you to go to alpha school."

"Here we go."

"I just think that it would be in your best interest to go."

"Kate, you've asked me to go for a year, and I keep tell you the same thing. I'm too old to go. Alpha school is really for the pups. How would it look for a wolf my age to be in school with a bunch of pups? It would be embarrassing. Besides, I like where I am now. I'm happy being an omega. It's who I am. Aren't you happy with that?"

"Of course I am. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I just want you to do more with your life then just goof off."

"I do a lot of things."

"Sleeping doesn't count."

"Damn." Kate let out a light chuckle at Humphrey's remark. She moved her body close to the point that their pelts were touching. Humphrey then gave her a light lick on the muzzle.

It took a while, but they finally reached the feeding grounds. Kate did a quick scan of the area to see if Humphrey actually did clean up the area. To her surprise, it seemed rather clean. However, this was Humphrey she was dealing with. Good chance he just hid them somewhere in the area. So she started to look around. She looked in bushes, under rocks, and inside small caves just in case. Once again she was surprised. Not a scrap of bone anywhere in the area.

"I'm impressed," she said, "you actually cleaned up."

"I told you," said Humphrey. Kate walked over to him and gave him a lick on the check as a reward. Soon she buried her head underneath his chin. They stayed there for a while until they were interrupted by someone.

"Humphrey."

Humphrey and Kate turned to the source. They saw a brownish-grey wolf walking up to them. He was a few inches shorter than Humphrey. He also had a piece of his right ear bitten off by some creature. The ear looked like a shark biting into a surf board. He tells every that he lost it fighting a lone wolf. However, that story is really hard to get by since he is also an omega. Though he wasn't a regular omega, he was Humphrey's second in command of the omegas.

"Marcus," Humphrey replied.

"Hello, Marcus," greeted Kate.

"Good afternoon, Kate," spoke Marcus in a soft, mildly deep tone, "May I borrow him for a moment?"

"Of course. I'll see you at home."

"Ok, see ya," said Humphrey. Kate turned and made her way to meet her friends. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Marcus spoke.

"Humphrey, the alphas didn't bring back enough food for the omegas again," he said. "I respect the alphas, but their egos are starting to get out of hand. Early today, I had to break up an argument between two alphas and two omegas. The alphas were teasing the omegas."

"Was any one hurt?"

"No, luckily there was no actual fight just a heated disagreement."

"That's good."

"Humphrey, I know you don't want to seem rude, but you need to talk to Winston about the way the alphas are starting to treat us. I know he's your father-in-law, but you're the leader of the omegas. Do what's right."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this."

"You better. I don't want this to get out of hand." With that, Marcus turned and left Humphrey in the feeding grounds alone.

Night soon hit Jasper rather quickly. Humphrey was exhausted. Other than the log sledding accident, he stopped two alphas from killing each other, babysat some pups, and checked on Salty. Who is doing much better, thanks to Eve and the healers. He walked into his and Kate's den to see that Kate was all ready in the den lying down.

"Hey," she greeted her mate, "how was your day."

"Exhausting," he retorted. He walked over to Kate and basically dropped to the ground from sheer exhaustion. Kate placed her head on the back of his neck.

"Oh poor baby." Humphrey smiled at that comment. "Well since I have you…" However, that smile was quickly extinguished. "…I wanted to talk more about alpha school."

"_She's persistent, I'll give her that,"_ he thought.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said before this is really just a test. I've had this story in my head for the longest time. I'm not exactly sure where I'll take it, but I'm sure if I kept going I'll find out. See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to post the next chapter. Again this is just an experiment, so I don't know if this will stay up. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

The morning had arrived to Jasper Park and Humphrey was just starting to wake up. He looked around and saw that Kate was nowhere in the den.

"_She must have the morning hunt,"_ he thought. He stood to his feet and started to stretch. His bones cracked and muscles loosened. After that, he walked out of the den and observed the landscape. All the other wolves had also woken up. Pups would wrestle and play tag with either their parents or other omegas.

Humphrey began to walk towards the pack leader's den. He needed to discuss the issues that Marcus brought to his attention. Along the way he spotted Lilly near a small pond. So he decided to stop to say hi.

"Hey, Lilly," he said.

"Oh…hey, Humphrey," she replied.

"Why are you here by yourself? Where's Garth?"

"He's out on the morning hunt. He told me to wait here for him."

"Why?"

We're going to a meeting later."

"A meeting…?" He tilted his head in confusion. "But you said you hated meetings because their boring."

"Well…" she turned her head away a bit. "I think I can learn to like them."

"Did you say that or did Garth?"

Lilly quickly shot her head up a little offended. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Then Humphrey noticed something that he hadn't seen before. "Lilly you're wearing your fur up." Usually she would have her fur down when she was around him, so he's never seen her fur up.

Lilly blushed slightly. "Y-yeah…Garth says it brings out my eyes. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Though, I liked it better when it was down."

Lilly looked at him a bit confused. "You did? Why?"

"Well, when it was down it would show who you really are; a funny, shy, cute omega. With it up it definitely brings out your eyes and shows how beautiful you are, but, to me, it hides more of you than your hair would when it was down. At least that's just my opinion."

Lilly was blushing more after what Humphrey said. "You think I'm cute."

Now it was Humphrey's turn to blush. He didn't know exactly what he just said. "Well of course."

There was a small moment of silence until Humphrey finally broke the silence. "Well…I have to go, Lilly. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Humphrey."

With that Humphrey began to make way to the pack leader's den. On his way he was greeted by any omega that saw him. Even a few alphas greeted him as well. However, not all alphas were thrilled to see him. As he walked he could see that he was given glares by a few other alphas. One in particular was Can-do. Like some alphas, Can-do greatly disliked the omegas because he saw them as a waste of space.

After that odd walk, he finally arrived at the pack leader's den. He looked inside to see not only Winston and Eve, but also Tony and Hutch in the den. Since the incident a year ago, Tony had to really make up for the war that almost was. Most of the pack trusts him now, but there are still some that are still on the fence. Hutch is a completely different case. Both eastern and western wolves trust him completely. He is even loved by both alphas and omegas, especially Humphrey. He looks up to Hutch like a brother.

The moment he walked into the den he called out Winston's name. Everyone then turned to see Humphrey walking in. Within seconds he was given a very unusual greet.

"There he is!" said Eve out of excitement. She got up and started walking to him. Humphrey backed away a bit thinking Eve was going to kill him. "There's my favorite son-in-law! Come here you!" Eve quickly grabbed Humphrey and pulled him into a very tight hug. Humphrey just took the hug completely confused.

"_Ok it's official. Happy Eve is much scarier than threatening Eve,"_ thought Humphrey.

When Eve finally pulled away, Tony and Hutch came by. They started to pat Humphrey on the back.

"Humphrey, I really appreciate what you're doing," said Tony. "You've earned my respects."

"Thank you, sir?" Humphrey was more confused than ever. Soon Winston made his to Humphrey. Winston sat beside him and placed his left paw over his shoulder.

"Humphrey, my boy," said Winston with a huge smile on his face. "You don't realize how proud we are. This is a very wise decision you're making."

"Not to sound rude," he said, "but what decision did I make?"

"Why, the decision to go to alpha school."

"But I never said I would…" at that moment Humphrey knew where they were getting this idea from. "Kate," he said under his breath as he turned his head. "Winston, sir, may I speak to you alone."

"Of course."

They soon made their way outside the den to talk in private.

"Winston, sir, did Kate tell you that I was going to attend alpha school?"

"Yes, she did."

"I thought so."

Winston soon had a concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I hate to say this, but I had no intention on attending alpha school."

"Then why did Kate-"

"My guess is that she was hoping that you would pressure me into going. Sorry if I disappointed you."

Winston did look somewhat disappointed, but he understood. "It's ok, Humphrey. You don't have to attend if you don't want to."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. In fact I don't think I can see you as the serious type. You're too laid back to be an alpha. Plus, you're one of the best damn omegas I've ever seen."

Humphrey simply smiled when suddenly the real reason he came jumped into his head.

"Oh there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Marcus brought it to my attention that the alphas aren't bringing back enough food for the omegas again. I was hoping you could talk to them about it."

"I don't know why they insist on being so stubborn. Don't worry, Humphrey, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Humphrey turned around and started to make his way down the side of the cliff where the den was. Once Humphrey reached the bottom something popped out of the bushes to his right.

"So what did he say?" asked Marcus as he popped out of the bushes.

"Holly crap!" yelled Humphrey as he fell on his back. "Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"What did he say?" Marcus was now fully out of the bushes.

"He said that he'll take care of it." Humphrey was now sitting normally.

"That's it?"

"Yeah…that's it."

Marcus was now showing signs of agitation. "Are you forgetting that Winston said the exact same thing the last time you brought this up?"

"What am I suppose to do? My job as omega leader is to keep the omegas in check and to report anything wrong to the pack leaders."

"No, your job as omega leader is to look after your fellow omegas and keep them protected, and you're not doing that. I bet things would be different if I was omega leader."

Humphrey leaned in closer, not hearing that last part. "What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Marcus, I know you're worried but try to relax. Everything will alright." Humphrey then placed his paw on Marcus' shoulder. Marcus felt the sincerity and smiled.

"Yeah…you're right. Well I need to get going. I'm babysitting some pups later. I need to have activities planned."

"Hey before you go, do you know if the hunting party made it back yet?"

"Yeah, they're in the feeding grounds right now." With that Marcus left to babysit some pups.

Humphrey then began to make his way to the feeding grounds. He was hoping that he could catch Kate there before she left. When he arrived he saw Kate just finishing off a leg of a caribou. He began to walk up to her when he was stopped by Can-do and a few of his friends.

"What are you doing here Omega?" he said in an angry tone. "You know the rules, omegas eat last."

"Calm down, Can-do," said Humphrey. "I'm not here to eat. I just want to talk to Kate."

"That better be why you're here." Can-do and his friends then moved aside to allow Humphrey to continue. However, they never kept their eyes off him.

Humphrey finally walked up to Kate and was greeted with a smile.

"Hey sleepy head," she said licking the blood off her muzzle. "I saved you some food."

"That's ok Kate I'm not really hungry." Humphrey then lowered to whisper in Kate's ear. "Can I speak to you alone please?"

Humphrey then began to walk into the woods with Kate following. When they were finally out of ear shot Humphrey stopped and turned to face Kate.

"So, Humphrey, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Why did you tell your parents that I was going to alpha school?"

Kate ears immediately fell back on her head. "They told you huh?"

"Actually I put two and two together. Kate, I told you that I didn't want to go to alpha school. Now you got your parents in on this."

"I just want you to-"

"Do something else with my life than goof off. I got it."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset because even after I said no, you don't respect me enough to let it die."

"Humphrey, that's ridiculous. I do respect you."

"Yeah, well…you haven't been doing a good job of showing that." There was a small awkward pause when Humphrey decided to end the conversation. "I'm going for a walk around the territory." He began to walk away from Kate when she got up and started to follow.

"Great," she said. "I'll go with you."

"Actually I want to be by myself. I'll see you later." Soon he was completely out of sight; leaving Kate completely alone in the woods. She sat there for a while processing the discussion they just had.

"_Way to go Kate,"_ she thought. She then turned the opposite direction and began to head back to the feeding grounds.

Humphrey had been walked for thirty minutes or so. It was almost mid day. As Humphrey walked through the forest he heard the birds chirping in the trees. The sun's rays would cut through the leave which would allow small beams of light into the forest. He could feel and hear the crunching sounds of twigs snapping under his paws.

As he walked he began think about the conversation he had earlier with Kate. He started to feel guilty about what he said and contemplated on whether or not to go back and apologize.

"_Maybe I was too hard on her?"_ he thought. _"I mean she was only trying to help, and it's not like she doesn't love. She went through all that trouble just for me, but she did disrespect me. Maybe I should just cool off before talking to her again."_

After his little thought he noticed that he was near the train tracks. He knew he wandered too far and was about to head back when suddenly something caught his ear. He heard odd sounds coming from the other side of the tracks. He began to follow the sounds until he reached the source. There were dozens upon dozens of humans as they were setting something up in the middle of a rather camping area. It was incredibly large, with a spot for people to park their cars and a very large meadow. With the humans there were many different species of animals that Humphrey has never seen before. Some were doing tricks for the humans while others were locked in cages. On the wrist of those animals was some kind of silver-blue band.

"_What is this place?"_

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well there you go. I would have to say that this isn't my best chapter. There room for improvement. If you have suggestions on how to improve my writing skills let me know. I'm open to all advice. See you later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone slaps here. I just want to clear something up. This story isn't necessarily a HumphreyxLilly, the story just happens to star them. Like I said before, I'm not sure where I'll fully take this. For all I know it could go down that route. So let's just enjoy the ride.

Chapter 3

Lilly stared at herself in the pond. After her talk with Humphrey, she began to think about her fur a little more. She would constantly put her fur up and bring it back down. While doing that she would weigh the pros and cons of both styles.

"_Beautiful and confident,"_ thought Lilly putting her fur up, _"but not showing who I am."_ She then dropped her fur down. _"Cute, fun, and show's who I am. However, I look too shy."_

As she thought more she didn't noticed that someone was coming. The unknown wolf smirked as they thought of a devilish idea. The unknown slowly crept behind the unsuspecting wolf. With every step they would avoid anything that made a sound; sticks, leaves, whatever. They soon got close to Lilly. They lifted their heads, tilted back, and took a deep breath.

"BOO!" yelled the unknown wolf. As soon as they did that, Lilly jumped and screamed as loud as she could. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She quickly turned around to see who it was. To her relief, it was only Garth standing there snickering to himself. Lilly didn't find this too amusing.

"You practically gave me a heart attack!" yelled Lilly as she hit Garth on his right arm. Garth just simple continued to laugh. As his laughter started to die down he decided to consol his mate.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," he said as he nuzzled her. "I was just having some fun with you."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

"Not funny? I see omegas scare each other all the time."

"Those are small scares not ones that give you heart attacks. No offense, Garth, but maybe you should leave the joking to us omegas."

Garth smirked a bit. "Maybe you're right. Anyway, let's go. We'll be late." As he turned around, Lilly stopped him.

"Um…" Garth looked over his shoulders. Lilly turned her head a bit. His stare really intimidated her, making it difficult to talk. "I was wondering…do I have to go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…it's just…I don't really like meetings, and besides…I'm an omega. I don't think I belong in a meeting for alphas."

"Don't be ridiculous." He turned back around to face her. "Of course you belong there. You're my mate. You're welcomed as long as you're with me."

Lilly put on a small smile, but was still upset. _"It's almost like he didn't even hear me."_

Garth then noticed her fur. It was down.

"Why are you wearing your fur down?"

"Oh…I was just…playing with it."

"Well let me fix that for you." Using his muzzle, he moved her fur out of her eye and over her ear. "There are those beautiful eyes." Lilly's smile grew. She always did love it when Garth complemented her, but that was soon short lived.

"Come on," said Garth turning to leave, "we're going to be late." As Garth began walking, Lilly exhaled as she began to follow him.

_Meanwhile…_

Humphrey had arrived to a very odd place to him. As he began to walk through he saw many different animals. Some he knew like the lions, horses, tigers, and even a bear. As he admired the animals he noticed a blue strap around their ankles. There were humans that would guide these animals to perform certain tricks. They would have the big cats jumping through rings and onto platforms. There would be people performing weird posses while riding on fast moving horses. The bear was performing a dance number with a human partner.

The other animals, that Humphrey didn't know, were together doing different tricks in the center of the camp. One animal was rather large and grey. It had a very large nose and ears. It was on its hindquarters and its front legs up. The nose was extended into the air. Balancing on the nose was an odd creature with a rather long tail. It had a black body with a pale face, and made odd squealing sounds. Humphrey was admiring all the different animals as they worked together with the humans.

As for the humans, there were many practicing their performances. Some would twist their bodies into uncomfortable positions that made Humphrey cringe. Some would juggle things like balls, weird cone looking things, and even sticks on fire. Some would even breathe fire. As Humphrey would walk through he would be at awe at all the different things that were happening around him. He soon made it to the other side area. He soon saw an oddly dressed human working with even more oddly dressed humans. They wore some white paint on their faces and had odd colored fur on their heads. They also wore brightly colored clothes. The one in charge of them all wore red colored clothes and a tall hat standing next to some boxes to his left. As Humphrey approached them all the people, with white paint on their face, immediately ran away. The one in charge was completely confused as to why they ran, since his back was towards Humphrey.

"Where are you all going?" called the human in a Canadian accent. Suddenly he started to hear footsteps behind him. He turned to see Humphrey walking up to him. "Oh my God!" He quickly backed up, only to crash into the boxes. One fell off the stack and something began to roll out. It rolled right in front of Humphrey. He bent down and sniffed the object. He soon realized that it was a ball. He looked back at the human, who was still shaking. "N-n-nice wolf."

Humphrey looked to his right to see another human playing with a ball. He bounced it on his head over and over again. Humphrey turned back to the ball. He bent down and used the tip his nose to balance it on his muzzle. He then launched the ball into the air and started to bounce it like the human. He kept this up for a minute or so. Soon he began to add his own little flare to it. He straightened out his head and allowed the ball to roll down his back. At the last minute, Humphrey lifted his tail so the ball was back in the air. When it came down, Humphrey used his back left foot and hit the ball back into the air. He would alternate from feet to head. As Humphrey played with the ball, the brightly colored human was watching him the whole time.

He quickly went from terrified to amazed. He has worked with animals all his life, at least trained animals. This was the first time he's ever seen a wild animal perform tricks with no training.

Humphrey then hit the ball extra hard in the air. While he waited he heard a small click behind him. He turned to see a shotgun staring at him.

"Say your prayers wolf," said the human holding the shotgun. Before he could shoot the brightly colored human stood between the shotgun and Humphrey.

"Jason, stop," he yelled.

"Matthew, get out the way."

"Put the shotgun down. This wolf isn't hurting anybody." Reluctantly, the human called Jason complied. Matthew turned to look at Humphrey. Out of fear, Humphrey backed away slowly. "Don't be afraid, no one's going to hurt you." He then turned to Jason. "Do we have any of those bracelets left?"

"I think so."

"Go get me one."

Within minutes Jason had grabbed a bracelet and gave it to Matthew. He then approached Humphrey. Still afraid, Humphrey backed away not sure what the human would do.

"It's ok," said Matthew, "I'm not going to hurt you." Matthew approached even closer. When he was right in front of Humphrey he knelt down, pick up Humphrey's shaking left paw, and wrapped the bracelet around it. When it was on, Matthew backed away. "Ok say something." Humphrey said nothing. "Come on." Still Humphrey said nothing.

"Maybe it doesn't work with wild animals," said Jason. "I mean they are kind of dumb."

"Who are you calling dumb?" snapped Humphrey feeling offended by the comment.

"It worked!" said Matthew out of excitement.

"You can understand me?" Humphrey was both surprised and confused.

"Yes I can. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Matthew and this is my assistant Jason. What is your name?"

"Humphrey. Not to sound rude but how can you understand me?"

"That bracelet converts your native speech into our language. In short we can hear everything you say."

Humphrey looked at bracelet even more confused than ever.

"Is it magic?" he asked.

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing as magic. That is pure technology."

"Do all the other bracelets work the same?"

"Of course. Though, some animals prefer not to talk to humans." Humphrey seemed to have trouble soaking in the fact that he can talk to humans. So Matthew decided to change the subject. "Come with me, I'll give you the grand tour." As Matthew walked away, Humphrey began to follow.

He was introduced to everyone around the area. He met different animals that were there. He was even greeted to the animals that he didn't know. He met the monkeys and the elephants. Soon Matthew brought him to a small trailer. As they entered they saw a man sitting at a desk. There were boxes of broken bracelets all over the place.

"Humphrey," said Matthew, "this is the man who created the bracelets. His name is Vladimir. Vladimir, this is Humphrey." Vladimir turned around to look at the wolf. Humphrey simply gave him a little smile and waved. Vladimir just scowled and turned back to working on another bracelet. "Yeah, he doesn't say much."

"You think," said Humphrey. They decided to leave Vladimir to his business. The left the trailer and stood outside. Jason had followed them to the trailer and stood next to Matthew. This time without the shotgun

"So what do you think?" asked Matthew.

"It really cool here and what's this place called again?"

"Matthew's Amazing Circus!"

"Cool." Humphrey looked over at the acrobats, completely entranced by their performances.

"You know, Humphrey." said Matthew gaining Humphrey's attention. "When you were playing with that ball, you were really good. I was impressed."

"Thanks."

"So impressed, that I have an offer for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"I want you to join our circus."

Both Jason and Humphrey looked at Matthew completely shocked.

"You want me to join? Why, I have no experience in the circus?"

"Because I can tell you have potential, and don't worry about experience. I will train you."

"I don't know…What about my pack? I don't want to just leave them."

"Well how about this? You can join for the time we're here. We open in three months. That will give you plenty of time to make your decision. Also, you wouldn't happen to have wolves in your pack that have the same kind of energy you do, would you?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Good, why don't you bring them down to audition? You and four of those wolves will be the closing act. It would be really fun. Plus you would be famous. Other circus' use the obvious animals, but you and your friends will be the first wolves to ever perform in a circus. Think of the fans. You will be very popular amongst the humans."

Humphrey thought about it for a minute before answering. "I really appreciate the offer, but I don't think it would be a good idea." Humphrey was about walk away when he smelled something in the air. He followed the scent to a table full of food. There were all kinds of meat; lamp, beef, pork, chicken, and fish. There were fruits and vegetables as well as different cheeses. One human came and grabbed a couple of steaks. He then walked over to the big cats and gave them the food. Humphrey looked over at the spread, drooling heavily.

"You like what you see?" asked Matthew as he walked beside Humphrey.

"Yeah," said Humphrey still drooling. "I've never seen so much food in one place before."

"Yeah it's a lot, and those who are a part of my circus get to have all they can eat." To tease Humphrey even more he lifted up the top of a plate to reveal a large pile of steaks. Humphrey gazed at the pile, longing to sink his fangs into it. "All of this could be yours." Humphrey leaned in and was about to grab on of steak, but Matthew put the top back on the plate. "But you've already made your decision." Matthew was about to walk away when Humphrey stopped him.

"Hold on," he said. "Let's not be hasty. I just need more time to think. Now that I have that time, I've decided to give this circus thing a try."

"That's good to hear," said Matthew still having his back turned towards Humphrey, "but I can't really have one wolf as an act. I need a group of five."

"I can get that."

"Great." Matthew was now facing Humphrey. "You go get the others and I'll get everything ready for auditions."

Humphrey nodded and took to the pack. He knew that all the omegas will want to be a part of this.

Jason, keeping quiet this whole time, finally said something to Matthew.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Matthew.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are adding wolves to the act?"

"Like I said before, it's never been done. Think about it, we're a relatively new circus. We need something that makes us stand out, a niche."

"I don't know, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Look at Cirque du Soleil, Ringling Brothers, and Royal Hanneford. They all had something that made them great. These wolves could be our identity."

"Didn't that last one miss treat one of their animals?"

"They're still famous."

"I still think it's a bad idea dude."

"Come on. I'm sure it will work. Trust me."

"Fine I trust you, but you better know what you're doing."

"Don't worry I got this. Now, help me set up. I'm sure we're going to get a lot of wolves."

Jason nodded and began to help Matthew set up an auditioning area. They will be looking for the best wolves to perform the final act. Hopefully, they can pull this off.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. I tried really hard on this one. So auditions will begin for the pack in the next chapter. Come back soon to see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, slapstick here. Sorry for the delay, had to catch up on my other story. Any I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

The meeting had gone on for about thirty minutes or so. Winston, Eve, Hutch, Tony, Garth, and Lilly all sat in the center of the alpha den. It was the routine meetings that they would usually have. Unfortunately, Lilly hated these kinds of meetings. It would be the same thing every time. They would discuss the scheduling for the hunting parties and the patrol parties. They would ask each other if there was anything new, and everyone would give a dull 'no' as their answer. Then they would finish up talking about the relationships between the two packs. Though, to Lilly, the relationships between the alphas and omegas were something that should have been on the topic.

Lilly sat by Garth as she began to slouch out of boredom. She just wanted it to end. She heard everyone talking, but she wasn't really listening. As she slouched, she started to bend her head down a bit. In doing so, the fur she had pulled back fell in front of her left eye again. Garth glanced over at Lilly and noticed her poor posture. He gave her a little nudge to get her attention. Lilly looked up at Garth. He puffed out his chest and arched his back to show Lilly how to sit. Lilly simply lifted back up into the 'correct' poster. Garth then took his left paw and put it up to his left eye. He pushed his paw up to tell Lilly to fix her fur. She blew into her fur to push it out of her face and back behind her ear. Garth gave a light smile and turned his attention back to the meet. Lilly sighed quietly and was soon deep in thought.

"_Man this is boring,"_ she thought. _"We have a meeting twice a month and it's always the same thing. Why does Garth always drag me to these things? I guess it's not his fault. I could have just told him I didn't want to go, but what if it would of hurt his feelings?"_ She soon found herself think about something that she hasn't thought about since she was with Garth. _"I wonder what Humphrey's doing right now? Probably having a fun time right now."_ Lilly quickly realized what she was thinking about and shock the thought out of her head. _"That was weird. I haven't thought about Humphrey for a year now. Must be the boredom."_ As soon as she finished her thought she felt a nudge. She turned to look at Garth.

"Meetings over," he said. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"_It was one of the most painful moments of my life,"_ she thought but she didn't say it out loud. She simply smiled and said, "It was ok."

She began to walk out of the den with Garth when they noticed that the others have stopped to just shy of the cliff. When Lilly got there she looked down to see most of the omegas crowding around Humphrey. He was telling them something but she couldn't hear.

"What are those omegas doing?" asked Tony.

"I don't know," said Winston, "but I'm going to find out." Winston began to walk down the cliff with everyone else close behind.

Humphrey was explaining to everyone about what he had witness at the circus. All the different animals, the cool performances, and the cool equipment used. He was definitely excited about what he had seen, but everyone else wasn't very excited.

"I'm telling you guys," said Humphrey, "it's an awesome place. You should go check it out."

"I don't know, Humphrey," said Salty out of the crowd. "All of that is owned by humans, and I don't think it's a good idea to interact with them." Everyone agreed with Salty. Winston and everyone else arrived in time to hear what Salty had said. Kate had arrived shortly after them and stood next to Lilly.

"Hey, Kate," greeted Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly," said Kate. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with humans."

"Look guys," continued Humphrey, "I know the thought of getting close to humans is scary, but I've met these humans. They're really nice, and their looking for wolves to be a part of their final act."

"How do you know what they want?" asked a random omega. "You can't even talk to them."

"That's the best thing. Do you see this on my wrist?" Humphrey lifted up his paw to show everyone the blue bracelet. "This allows the humans to speak with us." Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, confused as to how that's possible.

"How can it do that?" asked another random omega.

"I'm not sure but it's pretty cool," said Humphrey.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Everyone began to walk away agree with the random omega. They didn't think it was a good idea to interact with humans either, especially ones that can understand them. Humphrey knew only one thing that could persuade them otherwise.

"Did I mention the free food that they give," said Humphrey. All the omegas stopped in their tracks and turned to Humphrey.

"Did you say **free** food?" asked Mooch.

"That's right, free."

"What kind of food do they have?" asked Salty.

"All kinds," continued Humphrey. "They have beef, pork, chicken, turkey, and even lamb. They even have fruits and vegetables for you vegetarians." Everyone's mouths were now watering. Humphrey new that he got them hooked. He just needed to reel them in. "However, only those who are chosen to be in the act get the free food. But since you all decided not to do go I'll just let the humans know." As he was walking away towards the circus there was a huge rush of wolves that ran right by him, in the direction he was going. He smiled to himself as he began to head in the same direction. However, he was stopped by Winston and everyone else.

"Humphrey," called Winston. "What are you doing interacting with humans? Are you aware of how dangerous that is?"

"Don't worry, sir," said Humphrey. "These humans are friendly. They're not going to hurt anyone."

"They better not," said Eve. "Because if any of those wolves get hurt, I will take that bracelet, wrap it around you throat, and watch as your eyes pop out of their sockets while you struggle for air." She, Winston, Hutch, and Tony began to walk back, leaving everyone else with a look of fear. Humphrey was the first to snap out of it and looked at everyone else.

"You know," he said snapping everyone else out of their trance. "You guys should try out to. They're looking for talented wolves, and you guys are really talented."

"I don't think so," said Garth.

"What's the matter, Garth," said Humphrey. "Don't think you'd make the cut."

"Please, if I wanted to I would make the cut with no problem. It's just I think it's a waste of time."

"Well, I guess you're right. It is definitely a waste of time for the fearful."

"Hey I'm not scared, and I'll prove it." Garth was now heading towards the circus. Humphrey turned his attention to Kate now. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"Humphrey," she said, "I'm sorry for trying to get you into alpha school, but you must know I did it out of love. I know that's not an excuse but I…" She was soon cut off as Humphrey rubbed noses with her. Kate accepted it and smiled. Lilly awed as she watched Kate and Humphrey.

"It's alright, Kate," said Humphrey pulling away. "I forgive you."

"But still, I want to make it up to you. Anything you want."

"Well I was hoping that you could audition for the circus. It'll be fun."

"You know, I think you're right. Ok, I'll try out." Kate began walk in the same direction everyone else went. Humphrey watched Kate walk away as he moved his head to the flow of Kate's body. He then started to hear shuffling. He turned to see Lilly walking away.

"Hey, Lilly," he called. Lilly stopped and turned to look at Humphrey. "Why don't you try out too?"

"I don't think so, Humphrey," she said.

"Oh come on, Lilly."

"I just don't think I'll be good doing something like that."

"Lilly, don't talk like that. You need to have confidence in yourself. I know you'll do great, but you'll never know unless you try."

"I don't know."

"Please, for me?" Humphrey started to give Lilly the biggest puppy stare he could muster.

Usually, Lilly was the one who would pull the cute face on other. It was rare for other wolves to try it on her, and when they did it wouldn't work. Garth tried it a few times but even he failed. The only other person to be successful was Kate. Now, Humphrey was the second person. Maybe it was those big blue eyes of his, or maybe it was the fact that she's grown to know him more than she knows Garth. Whatever the reason, she couldn't resist. Soon the only thing she could say was, "Okay, I'll try."

Humphrey smiled with glee know all his friends and his frenemy are auditioning.

"Come on let's go before all the spots are taken," said Humphrey. Lilly and Humphrey took off and caught up with Kate as they made their way to the circus.

_To be Continued…_

A/N: Well chapter 4 done. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not that long, but the next chapter was already planned to be pretty long. I didn't want this to make it too long. So I decided to split it. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
